


I Knew I Needed You When I Was 8

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Fluff, Kid Fic, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Ryoken and Yusaku are the bestest friends in the whole world. So are Aoi and Miyu.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Sugisaki Miyu/Zaizen Aoi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	I Knew I Needed You When I Was 8

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like publishing some kiddy fluff.

Ryoken laughs as he tumbles down the hill, flowers and grass getting everywhere from his hair to his clothes. It’s so much fun to get covered in flowers like this, it makes him feel special! Like a magical elf or fairy.

He hears his bestest friend in the whole wide world laugh as he follows him down. Yusaku giggles, rolling down the hill quickly, looking extra pretty getting the flowers in his hair and clothes.

Yusaku stops rolling next to Ryoken, laughing on his belly while Ryoken falls on his back, looking up at the sky. The world is so big and amazing, he can’t wait to explore it.

Ryoken turns his head to look at Yusaku and his heart beats a little faster. Yusaku looks really pretty with the flower petals in his hair and his knees adored with grass stains. 

Yusaku is his bestest friend, who he tells his biggest secrets too, like how he wants to be a dragon when he grows up or that he sometimes gets lonely when Daddy doesn’t come home until late. Yusaku tells him secrets too, like that he has a magic power to sense things in the network, or that he’s making a robot who will help him with his chores when he’s all grown up. Ryoken realises he loves Yusaku. And his Mommy said that when you love someone very, very much, you marry them. 

Ryoken sits up. “Yusaku, can we get married when we’re all grown up?”

Yusaku sits up as well, looking at Ryoken a little confused. “Why do you wanna get married?”

Ryoken laughs and hugs him. “Because I love you silly! And Mommy says that when you love someone very, very much, you marry them when you’re all grown up!”

Yusaku beams and hugs him back. “I love you too, Ryoken! Let’s get married now!”

Ryoken blinks, looking down at him. “Really?”

Yusaku smiles wide and nods his head super fast. “Uh-huh! Let’s go find something to make a ring out of.”

Yusaku wiggles out of his hug and offers Ryoken his hand. Ryoken grabs his hand and Yusaku pulls him to his feet. They run around the park, hand in hand, laughing as they play with the bugs and plants. Yusaku comes up with the super smart idea to make each other rings out of daisies, so that’s what they do. 

They get married by the swings and when Ryoken’s Mommy comes to take him home, he tells her all about how he and Yusaku played in the park and got married. His Mommy laughs.

* * *

Miyu laughs as she pulls Ryoken to the park. “Hurry, hurry, or we’ll miss seeing Aoi-chan!”

Ryoken turns the corner with her, looking for the girl his friend wanted him to meet. Instead he sees a head of blue and pink hair. “Yusaku!”

Yusaku waves at him in the sandbox, where he’s playing with a girl with brown hair in long ponytails. “Ryoken!”

The two laugh and run over to each other, giving each other a great big hug in the middle of the park. Ryoken hugs Yusaku extra tight for a moment, because he knows Yusaku likes tight hugs and because he missed him. He didn’t get to play with Yusaku for a whole week because his father wanted him to do some new work. It was a little hard, but he liked it.

He missed his best friend more though.

Miyu sighs. “You’re always like this when you see Yusaku-kun. Why?”

Ryoken frowns at her. “Miyu-chan, I told you already! Yusaku is my hus-band. I missed him!”

Yusaku giggles and Ryoken smiles when he sees him blushing a little. “I missed you too, Ryoken. You should meet my new friend!”

Ryoken smiles wide and lets go of Yusaku to hold his hand instead. “Show me, show me!”

Yusaku laughs and tugs him over to the sandbox, next to the girl who was playing there. 

Miyu laughs then runs over to the girl, pulling her to her feet. “It’s okay Aoi-chan! He’s my friend too!”

Yusaku giggles, tugging Ryoken to stand next to him. “This is Ryoken! He’s my hus-band, Aoi-chan!”

Ryoken feels his face get a little warm and squeezes Yusaku’s hand. “Yusaku is the bestest hus-band in the world.”

Yusaku smiles at him and Ryoken looks at Aoi.

Aoi smiles a little shyly at them. “Hi, Ryoken-kun.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Aoi-chan.” Ryoken smirks at Miyu. “Miyu-chan said you were the prettiest girl in the whole wide world.”

Miyu gasps. “I wanted to tell her that, Ryoken-kun! Not fair!”

Aoi is pink in the face, Yusaku is laughing and that’s good enough for him. Just to see everyone happy.

* * *

"Aoi-chan!" Miyu runs over.

Aoi smiles at the sight of her bestest friend. "Miyu-chan!"

The girls laugh and meet in the middle, hugging each other tightly. Aoi holds on as tight as she can. She never wants to let Miyu go. She wants to spend her whole life with Miyu, so they'll never be apart. Forever and ever...

Miyu pulls back though and smiles. "I brought you a gift, Aoi-chan!"

Aoi blinks, tilting her head. "What is it, Miyu-chan?"

Miyu giggles and gets on one knee. 

"Ryoken-kun and Yusaku-kun gave me the idea." Then she pulls out a ring from her pocket. "We should get married too! So we'll always be together!"

Aoi gasps, then giggles. Yay! If she and Miyu get married, then they'll never be apart!

"I'd love that Miyu-chan!" Aoi giggles, pulling Miyu to her feet. "Come on, let's get Akira-nee to marry us!"

"Okay!" Miyu laughs.

With that, the two girls run over to Aoi's big brother, so they can get married and always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Promo post: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/621477518621474816/i-knew-i-needed-you-when-i-was-8-fullmetaldude1


End file.
